She's the only one: beautiful disaster
by save-oxygen.shut-up
Summary: songfic.oneshot.Harry is having nightmares and is haunted by the ongoing war.Hermione is the only one that can help him.She is the only one for him.What will happen when Hermione has a sudden thought?HHr. first fanfic.songs inside


Thanks everyody who is going to read thisit is my first story please read and reveiw the song is my favourite song it is called Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson.(album: Breakaway)

thanks save-oxygen.shut-up

_  
He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right  
_

**Hermione sat staring up at the haunted, emerald-eyed, love of her life soaring through the skies on his firebolt.In the first year his eyes seemed to sparkle with joy and excitement at the prospect of being magical and having real friends for once in his life.Now though his eyes seemed to be a ghost of his old self, encasing memories that he would and had, never spoken of.Hermione was the only one that knew of these memories, the only one that could break the barrier surrounding his heart.He opened up to her, told her about the dreams that haunted his brain and soul, day and night and the pictures that flashed in his head every time he closed those now dull green eyes.Oh and how she would try to help him, the number of times she had held him and comforted him were uncountable.**

_  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Lord, would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

**And the worse thing of all was that her heart , her stupid stupid heart had won the battle against her head and had succeeded in choosing this time, where he needed her to be strong for him, to fall in love.To fall in love with the very friend, boy ,no,man that had denied so much love in the fear of losing it only to have lost dearest loves in the process.Motherly and fatherly love were denied to him after only a year of receiving that love before having it selfishly taken away.Lily and James were dead.Godfatherly love was denied after only two precious years that it was granted .Sirius was dead.And now Albus dumbledore the most grandfatherly figure harry had ever held even close to his heart had been snatched away by one of the people that Albus trusted most dearly.**

_  
He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Baby, hold me tight  
_

**Hermione was the only person that could figure out this tangled maze of emotions and thoughts that lay underneath his skin occupying his ghostly body.she was the only one that had been told by himself about the tragedy that was within him, the only one that could fix his damaged soul.the only one that did not blame him for pushing so many people away and the only one that accepted that she was not to change him and to leave him, to untie the knot in his head.She was the only one that understood his screaming in the middle of the night, and she was the the only one that he pleaded for them to hold him tight.**

_  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

**Something clicked inside Hermione's head as she watched her friend half-heartedly fly around the grounds of hogwarts.That click inside her head was her idea of heaven.Because that click was the sound of a flicker of hope racing through her body as a thought entered her head.**_**Maybe, just maybe **_**she thought **_**maybe the reason he trusts me, and only me, is because he needs me.Like he needs me to hold him at night,like he needs me to whisper comfort through locks of ebony hair into his delicate ears.And maybe that need has turned to love.**_

_  
I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
Waited so long  
_

**Without knowing about it her feet were suddenly carrying her to the raven haired man, that she called an angel, that had just landed in front of her."Harry" she started her voice dripping with love and emotion " Harry i'm always there for you.I always comfort you.I always hold you when you need me and I always love you.And I just need you to know that I will always be there for you, I will always comfort you, I will always hold you when you need me to and most importantly I will always love you!"**

_  
He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
_

**Harry swiftly swooped down and captured her lips in a kiss.After several minutes the broke apart breathless and harry stared at the cinnamon haired beauty in front of him.His eyes were dancing.Dancing with joy and love and newfound emotions for this angelic beauty in front of him, all sorrow swept away, kidnapped by the wind.**

_  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

**Hermione still didn't clearly understand every dimension of him but she had saved him.And she would hold on through everything.Through the tears and the laughter.Because she knew that that look meant "i love you" and with that she could hold on through everything.She knew that look would stay and she would like it to stay that way, whether it be just until they had finished their walk up to the head common room or whether it would be until they died in each others arms when they were old.It didn't matter just as long as he stayed hers.Her very own beautiful disaster.**

_  
He's beautiful  
Lord, he's so beautiful  
He's beautiful_


End file.
